Final Fantasy (theme)
"Final Fantasy" is a recurring piece of music composed by Nobuo Uematsu in the Final Fantasy series. It has also been called the "Opening Theme" and the "Prologue", due to it being played during the opening sequences. Because of this, along with its recurrence, it is considered to be the series' main theme. The theme first played during the opening of the original Final Fantasy and has since appeared in most main series titles, except for Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy X, and Final Fantasy XIII. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy The tune is played at the Cornelia Bridge and during the credits. This version is included on the fifth disc of the ''Final Fantasy Vinyls collector's edition set. ''Final Fantasy III The tune is played at the Wind Crystal chamber after defeating the Land Turtle in the NES version, and after defeating Djinn in the 3D version, and briefly in the ending. The Bard also sings five notes of the tune when using the Sing command. Final Fantasy IV The theme has many recurring appearances. First played during the opening cinematic, it plays again during the prophecy of Cecil's destiny. It also plays during the game's end when the party members who do not join Cecil pray to give him and his companions strength for the final battle against Zeromus. In the ''Advance version's Music Player, the tune is called the "Prologue". In the Nintendo DS version's original soundtrack, the theme appears in the tracks "Opening Movie" and "Epilogue". An arranged version of the "Prologue" is included on the Final Fantasy IV: Minimum Album. This version is also included on the Final Fantasy Mix album. ''Final Fantasy V The tune plays at the game's end when Krile is at the Elder Tree. In the ''Advance version's Music Player the theme is titled "Final Fantasy". ''Final Fantasy VI The tune is played at the game's end, mixed into the track "Ending Theme". Final Fantasy VII The tune plays during the credits, in the track "Staff Roll" at mark 3:31. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children An orchestrated version plays during the credits. Final Fantasy VIII The tune appears in the "Ending Theme" of the ''Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack. It was arranged in form of a military march following "Eyes on Me", and plays during the sequence following the ending FMV in which both credits and a home movie style sequence are displayed, from 6:59 to 10:00. ''Final Fantasy IX The tune is played during the ''Prima Vista escape scene and during the credits, right after the song "Melodies of Life", and also in the Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack at the end of "Melodies of Life". It is also played in a movie from the game's opening sequences in which Vivi Ornitier looks into the sky and sees the theater ship. This track is called "Skies of Alexandria". ''Final Fantasy XI The theme plays during the final cutscene of the ''A Crystalline Prophecy additional scenario, and also after defeating Shinryu and speaking to Prishe in the Abyssea storyline. It also plays in a cutscene following the defeat of Hades in Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin. It appears the final time when the adventurer finally meets the Goddess Altana in the game's final chapter, Final Fantasy XI: Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. ''Final Fantasy XII The theme plays during the intro, and appears in the ''Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack as "FINAL FANTASY ~FFXII Version~". It is also used several times during the sequences where Halim Ondore IV reads from his memoirs. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The tune plays at the opening FMV and at the end of the game. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The tune can be heard in Yusnaan being played by the band near the monorail station. Final Fantasy XIV This theme is used in the song "A World Apart", which plays when the player first takes an airship to other starting cities during the main storyline. It later plays when a Zodiac Weapon is obtained. During Legacy, this theme was part of the song "Opening Theme". A piano arrangement of "A World Apart", mixed with the sound effects of the mounts, was used in the "Eorzea Symphony" trailer for ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. ''Final Fantasy XV An orchestrated version plays during ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, when the Niflheim delegation arrives in Insomnia for the treaty-signing. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 A short version of the tune can be heard in "Zero", sung by Bump of Chicken during the ending. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Layle hums the theme while raiding the Tribe Unity ball. An arrangement of the "Prologue" was heard in an early trailer, but it does not appear in the final game. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) The tune plays at the ending's final part, a recreation of the Cornelia Bridge scene from the original Final Fantasy. In the Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack, it is titled "FINAL FANTASY from DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY". ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Like ''Dissidia, the tune plays at the ending's final part, only this time in the Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack, it is titled "FINAL FANTASY" from DISSIDIA 012duodecim FINAL FANTASY" and is a different arrangement than the previous version. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) The tune is titled as "FFI Opening Theme (Arrange)", and is remixed into a battle theme. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy This theme's original ''Final Fantasy version, labeled "Opening Theme", is a playable Event Music Sequence track whose cutscenes depict events from the defeat of Bikke to the battle with Chaos and the Warriors of Light saving the world. Additionally, "FINAL FANTASY ~FFXII Version~" appears as the opening music for the Final Fantasy XII Series Mode play. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The "Opening Theme" returns, this time as a Field Music Sequence. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival ''Chocobo's Crystal Tower The NES "Opening Theme" version from the original Final Fantasy plays at the intro of this Facebook game. Other versions ''Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon This contains a selection of tracks, arranged and performed in the style of Irish Celtic music. The theme of ''Final Fantasy is called "Prologue..." and is the second track on the album. ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV Called "Prologue..." the album contains a solo piano arrangement of the theme. Final Fantasy 1987-1994 A piano version of the "Final Fantasy" theme is included on this "best of" type album. Final Fantasy: Pray "Pray" is a vocal arrangement of the main theme from the original featured in the eponymous music album, performed by Risa Ohki. It is sung in Japanese. Lyrics Japanese :遠く靜かな星空から :あふれる命の唄が響く :幾千光年 暗を超えて :ひとつの大地にたどり著いた :そっと瞳を閉じたままで :遠い祈りのように :いつしか夢たちが :叶うように :こんな小さな掌では :抱えきれぬほど時は長い :幾千万里の旅の果てに :やさしい笑顏にめぐり逢える :今は淚に濡れたままで :深い祈りのように :いつしか哀しみも :终わるように :遠く静かな星空から :あふれる命の唄が聞こえる Rōmaji :Tōku shizuka na hoshizora kara, :Afureru inochi no uta ga hibiku. :Ikusen kounen yami o koete, :Hitotsu no daichi ni tadori tsuita. :Sotto hitomi o tojita mama de :Tōi inori no you ni :Itsushi ka yumetachi ga :Kanau you ni :Konna chīsa na te no hira de wa :Kakaekirenu hodo toki wa nagai :Ikusenman ri no tabi no hate ni :Yasashī egao ni meguriaeru :Ima wa namida ni nureta mama de :Fukai inori no you ni :Itsushi ka kanashimi mo :Owaru you ni :Tōku shizuka na hoshizora kara, :Afureru inochi no uta ga kikoeru. English translation :From far and silent starry skies :Echoes a song full of life. :Crossing a darkness of thousands of light years, :It finally arrives at a single earth. :With eyes closed just so, :Like a faraway prayer, :So that one day :Our dreams will come true. :Time is so long that :These tiny palms can barely hold it. :At the end of a million-mile voyage, :We can still run across smiling faces. :Now, wet with tears, :As though deep in prayer, :So that one day :Sadness, too, will end. :From far and silent starry skies, :A song full of life can be heard. Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection Titled "Opening Theme", it is the first track on the album, which consists entirely of solo classical guitar arrangements of tracks from the ''Final Fantasy main series, performed by Yuji Sekiguchi. ''20020220 music from Final Fantasy "Final Fantasy" performed by Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, is included on this concert recording. More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy "Final Fantasy" is included on this live recording of an orchestral concert, performed by The World Festival Symphony Orchestra conducted by Arnie Roth at the Universal Amphitheatre in Los Angeles, California on May 16th, 2005. '' Lyrics :Break into a new day :A new chapter of your story :Close your eyes and see with your heart, :your destination :Climb over mountains and sail across the ocean :Let the journey take you :to stand on higher ground :Fate has brought you here on this land :so have faith in your destiny :and burn the fire inside your soul :Feel the earth, the sky and the ocean tremble :as you realize the power :that lies deep down within your heart :Guided by the stars, shining high up in the sky :Find a way that leads to the place, :you have always dreamed of :Each and every trial is there for you to be stronger :There will be a day, :when all things become much clearer :Fate has brought you here on this land :so have faith in your destiny :and burn the fire inside your soul :Feel the earth, the sky and the ocean tremble :as you realize the power :that lies deep down within your heart :Within your heart References *